Bad Guy
Bad Guy is the first track on the Marshall Mathers LP 2 and the sequel to the critically acclaimed song Stan. Official Lyrics 1: Produced by S1 and M-Phazes 1 It’s like I'm in this dirt, digging up old hurt Tried everything to get my mind off you, it won’t work All it takes is one song on the radio You're right back on it reminding me all over again Hyou fucking just brushed me off and left me so burnt Spent a lot of time trying to soul search Maybe I needed to grow up a little first Well, looks like I hit a growth spurt But I'm coming for closure Don’t suppose an explanation I’m owed For the way that you turned your back on me Just when I may have needed you most Oh, you thought it was over? You could just close the Chapter and go about your life, like it was nothing You ruined mine, but you seem to be doing fine Well, I've never recovered, but tonight I bet ya that what You're 'bout to go through's tougher than anything I ever have suffered Can't think of a better way to define poetic justice Can I hold grudges, mind saying, "Let it go, fuck this" Heart's saying: "I will, once I bury this bitch alive Hide the shovel and then drive off in the sunset" Sarah Jaffe I flee the scene like it was my last ride You see right through, oh, you had me pegged the first time You can see the truth but it's easier to justify What's bad is good And I hate to be the bad guy I just hate to be the bad guy (Follow me I ruh-uh-un, follow me I ruh-uh-un) I just hate to be the bad guy (Follow me I ruh-uh-un, follow me I ruh-uh-un) 2 And to think, I used to think you was the shit, bitch To think it was you at one time I worshipped, shit Think you can hurt people and just keep getting away with it Not this time, you better go and get the sewing kit, bitch Finish this stitch so you can reap what you sew, nitwit Thought some time would pass and I'd forget it? Forget it You left our family in shambles And you expect me to just get over him, pretend he never existed? May be gone, but he's not forgotten And don't think cause he's been out the pictures So long that I've stopped the plotting and still ain't coming to getcha You're wrong and that shit was rotten And the way you played him, same shit you did to me; cold Have you any idea the shit that I've gone through? Feelings I harbor, all this pent up resentment I hold on to Not once you call to ask me how I'm doing Letters, you don't respond to 'em Fuck it, I'm coming to see you And gee who better to talk to than you, the cause of my problems My life is garbage and I'm 'bout to take it out on you Poof, then I'm gone, voosh And... Sarah Jaffe I flee the scene like it was my last ride You see right through, oh, you had me pegged the first time You can see the truth but it's easier to justify What's bad is good And I hate to be the bad guy I just hate to be the bad guy (Follow me I ruh-uh-un, follow me I ruh-uh-un) I just hate to be the bad guy (Follow me I ruh-uh-un, follow me I ruh-uh-un) 3 I've been driving around your side of this town Like nine frickin' hours and forty-five minutes now Finally I found your new address, park in your drive Feel like I've been waiting on this moment all of my life And it's now arrived, and my mouth is full of saliva My knife is out and I'm ducking on the side your house See, it's sad it came to this point Such a disappointment I had to make this appointment to come and see ya But I ain't here for your empathy I don't need your apology, or your friendship or sympathy It's revenge that I seek So I sneak vengefully and treat your bedroom window Like I reach my full potential, I peeked Continue to peep, still bent low, then keep Tapping the glass lightly then start to crescendo, sneak All the way 'round to the back porch, man Door handles unlocked Shouldn't be that easy to do this You don't plan for intruders beforehand Surprised to see me? Cat got your tongue? Gag, chloroform rag Gag, almost hack-up a lung, like you picked an axe up and swung, stick to the core plan Dragged to the back of a trunk by one of your fans Irony's spectacular, huh? Now who's a faggot, you punk And here's your Bronco hat; you can have that shit back cause they suck It's just me, you and the music now, Slim, I hope you hear it We're in a car right now, wait, here comes my favorite lyric "I'm the bad guy who makes fun of people that die" And hey, here's a sequel to my Mathers LP just to try to get people to buy How's this for publicity stunt, this should be fun Last album now, cause after this you'll be officially done Eminem killed by M and M, Matthew Mitchell Bitch, I even have your initials I initially was gonna bury you next to my brother but fuck it Since you're in love with your city so much I figured, what the fuck the best place you could be buried alive is right here Two more exits, time is quite near Hope we don't get stopped, no license I fear That sirens I hear Guess 90 on the freeway wasn't the brightest idea As cops appear in my driver's side mirror (Oh, God, police aaaghh) Hope Foxtrot gets an aerial shot of your burial plot, at least New plan Stan, Slim "chauvinist pig drove in this big Lincoln Town Car" Well gotta go, almost at the bridge Ha ha big bro it's for you, Slim, this is for him And Frank Ocean; oh, hope you can swim good Now say you hate homos again 2: Produced by StreetRunner 4 I also represent anyone on the receiving end of those jokes you offend I'm the nightmare you fell asleep and then woke up still in I'm your karma closing in with each stroke of a pen Perfect time to have some remorse to show for your sin Nope, it's hopeless, I'm the denial that you're hopelessly in When they say all of this is approaching its end But you refuse to believe that it's over Here we go all over again Back's to the wall, I'm stacking up all them odds Toilets clogged, yeah cause I'm talking a lot of shit but I'm backing it all up But in my head there's a voice in the back and it hollers after the track is demolished "I am your lack of a conscience" I'm the ringing in your ears I'm the polyps on the back of your tonsils Eatin' your vocal chords after your concerts I'm your time that's almost up that you haven't acknowledged Grab for some water but I'm that pill that's too jagged to swallow I'm the bullies you hate That you became with every faggot you slaughtered Coming back on you, every woman you insult, batter but the double-standards you have when it comes to your daughters I represent everything, you take for granted Cause Marshall Mathers the rapper's persona's half a facade And Matthew and Stan's just symbolic Of you not knowing what you had 'til it's gone Cause after all the glitz and the glam No more fans that are calling your name Cameras are off Sad, but it happens to all of 'em I'm the hindsight to say, "I told you so" Foreshadows of all the, things that are to follow I'm the future that's here to show you what happens tomorrow If you don't stop after they call ya Biggest laughing stock of rap who can't call it quits When it's time to walk away, I'm every guilt trip The baggage you had but, as you gather up all your possessions If there's anything you have left to say 'Less it makes an impact, then don't bother So 'fore you rest your case Better make sure you're packing a wallop So one last time I'm back, before it fades into black and it's all over Behold the, final chapter in a saga Trying to recapture that lightning trapped in a bottle Twice, the magic that started It all, tragic portrait of an artist tortured trapped in his own drawings Tap into thoughts blacker and darker Than anything imaginable, here goes a wild stab in the dark, uh As we (I) pick up where the last Mathers left off Category:Song Category:The Marshall Mathers LP 2 Category:2013 Category:MMLP2